


A Perfect Recipe

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Badfanart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis' wife leaves him just as he makes some icing for a cake. Thankfully Peggy is hear to help with. And not with the icing Jarvis is currently making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlestpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestpumpkin/gifts).



> As an inspiration for this fic I kept watching this video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrQbWeNQpiA  
> on repeat for five days. I hope my intensive research will be noticed and pay off.

Jarvis opened the oven and pulled out a three-layered vanilla spongecake to let it cool off while he proceeded to prepare the icing for the cake, a cream cheese icing. He went to get some butter from the fridge, two sticks of them. and also brought along with him two packages of softened cream cheese, confectioners sugar and some milk. 

Carefully he put everything down and got out a bowl from a cupboard next to the fridge, not one that was too big but rather big enough for the amount of icing he would need for all the cake parts. He took the butter and put it into the bowl, then he added the cream cheese of which he added 16 ounces before starting to whirl the mix in the bowl with a big wooden spoon.

“I hate you and I am leaving you,” said as his wife Anna coming into the kitchen and then leaving him.

Jarvis whirled the icing mix until it was light and fluffy before going and getting a tablespoon so he could add the milk. He put in one tablespoon of milk before also adding some confectioners sugar. He could have added more sugar if he preferred a sweeter icing but he did not. He started to mix the contents again, this time 30 to 60 seconds, stopping only shortly to check if the icing was becoming too thin and adding some more sugar into the mix if so. He didn't add too much sugar so the icing didn't become to thick but if he had done this he would have just had to add one teaspoon more milk a time until the icing had reached the desired consistency.

“Oh no,” said Peggy, entering the kitchen. “Your wife has left you! Look at my naked body so you may fell better!” She started having sex with him. 

Jarvis meanwhile had finished the icing and the cake had cooled off enough for him to apply the icing, so he pulled a knife and started applying the icing to the layers of the cake. He took great care to not put too much icing on the cake but because he had made enough icing he also didn't have to make it a very thin layer of icing. He pulled out a cake server when he had finished applying the icing all over the cake and carefully smoothed down the icing so it was smooth and pretty. When he had finished with that he carefully turned the cake around to see if there was any part where the icing hadn't been applied as smooth as with the rest of the cake. The icing however was very smooth and had been applied very carefully every.

“You are so good at sex, Edwin! Your cock is so big! I came three times!” screamed Peggy and they had finished their sex.

Jarvis put the cake into the fridge. 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=n20d47)


End file.
